


Fever (Kagehina)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata collapses at the end of a practice match, and Kageyama is forced to take him home.





	Fever (Kagehina)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I really hope you enjoy this story! This is my first time writing fan fiction so I would really appreciate it if you could leave some suggestions on how I could improve. Thank you!

“One more!” Hinata yelled as he dashed across the court. He had to make this one. He had been missing all of the previous tosses that Kageyama had sent his way. “I’ll only toss to you if you’re essential to winning,” Kageyama’s words echoed throughout his mind. And then, he realised. 

He was only here because of Kageyama.

If Kageyama didn’t toss to him anymore, he would have to sit out of matches… he wouldn’t be a regular anymore… he would never play volleyball again. Yet, his body seemed to be resistant to his need to spike this toss. It was as if he was weighed down by lead - his reactions were slow and he constantly felt lethargic. He took a glance at the scoreboard. Karasuno was at matchpoint, yet the other team was only one point away from a deuce. He knew that if he missed this ball, Karasuno would be put at a major disadvantage. And so, with all the remaining energy he had, he jumped as high as he could, he reached for the skies - but it was not enough. The ball was floating just inches away from his fingers. As a last ditch attempt, he brushed the ball with his fingertips, landing the ball right on the net. He felt a lurch in his stomach, and his vision blurred. He knew he was still falling, but his legs couldn’t move to brace him for the fall. He watched drearily as the ball rolled right across the net, and landed on the other side of the court. He heard the blow of the referee’s whistle, and the shouts of victory from his team mates reverberating across the sports hall.

And then, he hit the cold, hard ground. 

He was used to falling. He was short, so all he could do was jump. This time however, was different. A look of agony flashed across his face. He felt a jolt in his body as his spine took up all of the impact. He wanted to get up, but he just couldn’t. His legs couldn’t move. Beads of perspiration formed on his forehead. He felt helpless. It was only then that the rest of Karasuno realised that their jumpy, hyperactive middle blocker hadn’t gotten up yet. Instead, he laid motionless on the ground, a streak of pain across his face. They screamed his name, ran to his side. But all Hinata could see was the world closing on all around him. Darkness enveloping him. And then, he passed out. 

When he woke up, he was seated, his back leaning against the wall of the sports hall. His team members were crowding around him, looks of worry painted all over their faces. “Hinata, you’re burning up. Why didn’t you tell us you were sick? You could have seriously injured yourself,” Sugawara said, his eyebrows furrowed anxiously. “I..I wanted to play volleyball with you guys..I still need to improve so Kageyama will toss to me…” Hinata managed, coughs wrecking his small frame. 

Before he knew it, he was hit by another pang of dizziness. He was about to fall, but a steady hand caught him. He looked up. It was none other than Kageyama. Flashbacks of the time when he hit a serve into Kageyama’s neck flashed before his eyes.

Was this the end? 

Was he going to get kicked off the team? 

“HINATA BOKE, DON’T YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU GET YOURSELF SICK THIS CLOSE TO AN ACTUAL TOURNAMENT OUR TEAM IS GOING TO SUFFER?” Kageyama yelled.

Hinata wanted to argue back, he wanted to prove himself worthy, but this cold had drained him of all his strength, and he didn’t want to waste any more energy retaliating. “Kageyama, that’s enough. Would you mind taking Hinata home and taking care of him for the next few days? If I’m not wrong, his parents aren’t around,” a loud voice boomed from behind, belonging to none other than the captain of the volleyball team. 

Kageyama took a glance at the sick middle blocker, and shuddered at the thought of having to take care of the disgusting mess seated in front of him. However, he was glad that Daichi trusted him with such an important job, and so, with mixed feelings, accepted it. “Hurry up and stand, HINATA BOKE,” he demanded. Hinata, who was so worn out that he didn’t know what was going on, quickly stood up. His feet wobbled below him, failing to hold up his weight. Seeing Hinata’s imbalance, Kageyama hurriedly held his arm, steadying him. 

Hinata seemed to be in another world. He was smiling and giggling, sometimes even laughing out loud. Shivers wrecked throughout his entire body, even though waves of heat were clearly radiating out from him. “Hehe, you’re warm!” he exclaimed, as he nuzzled his head into the crook of Kageyama’s arm. All of his worries had instantly vanished as drowsiness clouded his mind. Kageyama, with a look of disgust on his face, was about to snatch his arm back, but resisted, knowing that Hinata was only like this because he was sick, and he definitely didn’t want to make it worse. After all, Hinata was the only spiker on his team who could hit the ball that fast. They had been walking along the path to Hinata’s home for more than 20 minutes now, and the dead weight that Hinata was combined with his bicycle made Kageyama sweat even more than he did at practice earlier. He wondered how Hinata cycled through these mountain roads so early in the morning and yet could have enough energy to race him to the gym.

After a long, tiring walk, they finally reached Hinata’s house. It was only then when Kageyama realised that he had a bit of a problem. There was no one else at home, which meant that no one could help them to open the door. He looked down at Hinata, who was hugging his elbow tightly, eyes closed with a big grin on his face. He sighed. “Oi, bakanata, you need to let go of my arm so I can take your key,” Kageyama said. Hinata pouted, his eyebrows furrowing in dissatisfaction, and then proceeded to squeeze Kageyama’s arm even harder, nudging it with his head. Kageyama had never seen this side of Hinata before, and had never imagined that the usual, annoying little brat who kept calling him an idiot would be so needy for attention. “Fine, you idiot. At least climb onto my back so I can look through your bag jerk,” Kageyama gave in. After hearing that, a wide smile appeared on Hinata’s face. He gladly obliged, and climbed onto Kageyama’s back, yelling “Kagellama! Kagellama!”. With great difficulty, Kageyama took out the house key from Hinata’s bag, and then much to Hinata’s disappointment, sat him down on the steps. He then quickly undid Hinata’s shoelaces, followed by his, and carried a delirious Hinata into the house. 

Hinata’s house was very much like a traditional Japanese house, with wooden doors and stairs. Unfortunately for Kageyama, or in this case, ‘Kagellama’, Hinata’s room was located on the second floor of the house, which meant that he had to climb up the stairs. Using his knee, Kageyama nudged open the door, which revealed a giant mess. There were clothes strewn all over the floor, and the bed hadn’t been done.

“Oi Hinata, do you live in a slum or what?” Kageyama teased. After carefully setting the fever-ridden Hinata on the bed, Kageyama proceeded to pick up all of the dirty clothes on the floor and tossed them into the laundry basket. Being a neat-freak, Kageyama was true to his setter tendencies, preferring things to be put precisely where they should be. Meanwhile, Hinata decided to occupy himself by rolling the comforter and all the blankets he could find onto him, forming somewhat of a blanket cocoon. It was only then when Kageyama took a good look at Hinata’s face. His forehead was covered with beads of sweat, his cheeks flushed a deep red, and his bright sunset-coloured hair was messily covering his eyes. Even though he was wrapped in so many layers of blankets, he was visibly shivering. 

“Kageyama! I want to watch a movie! Bring me!” Hinata exclaimed as he stretched out his arms from his blanket cocoon, expecting Kageyama to pick him up and bring him to the living room. When Kageyama replied simply with a “No, walk on your own Hinata BOKE”, Hinata immediately pouted, annoyance washing over his face, as he started to throw a tantrum. Kageyama, who had never expected Hinata to be so needy, eventually gave in and picked up Hinata, and placed him gently on the couch. 

Hinata, who was obviously delighted that he was now in the living room without needing to walk, nested himself comfortably on the couch, leaning his head on the pillows. “Yama-yama, I want to watch Spongebob!” he yelled, turning towards Kageyama and expecting him to do as told. With a heavy sigh, Kageyama turned on the television set, and started scrolling through the channels to find Spongebob.

“There, you happy now? Idiot Hinata”

“Hehe”

Hinata felt cold. Even though he was clearly wrapped up in multiple layers of blankets, and he was burning up by the second, he felt cold. And so, in the delirious state he was in, Hinata went to the only source of warmth that he could find, and that just happened to be the one and only - Kageyama. He placed his heavy head onto Kageyama’s lap, nuzzling his head into Kageyama’s stomach. 

“Kageyama, you’re warm. Hehe,” Hinata whispered.

Kageyama, who had never in his lifetime been lied on, especially by the annoying little brat that was Hinata, had a look of disgust on his face. He raised both hands up, clueless on what he should do. He figured that he should probably leave Hinata be, but he felt so very uncomfortable. 

And then, he looked at Hinata.

Lightly flushed cheeks, eyes closed in comfort and a small smile on his face, Hinata almost looked like an angel. His fringe was brushed messily over his forehead, which was covered in sweat. 

This was the first time Kageyama had ever seen him so peaceful. Had he always been this cute? He jumped.

“Did… did I just call Hinata cute?” he thought, and couldn’t believe what he had just felt. Hinata was possibly the most irritating thing in the world! He never failed to bug Kageyama to give him more tosses, and followed him almost everywhere!

Kageyama’s eyes involuntarily drifted to look, once again, at Hinata’s face. 

Hinata shifted in his sleep, seeming to notice Kageyama staring at him. Kageyama thought “Maybe this isn’t as bad as I thought it to be”, as he gently put one arm over Hinata protectively. 

The exhaustion from having to drag Hinata home and from carrying him everywhere suddenly rushed over him. He placed his heavy head on Hinata’s shoulder, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

When Hinata woke up, he didn’t know where he was. His memory was a fog and all he could recall were some distant memories of Kageyama bringing him home. As he scanned his surroundings, he noticed that someone’s arms were wrapped around his waist. He looked up, and saw a peaceful Kageyama, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. His cheeks flushed a deep red, feeling Kageyama’s slow yet steady breaths on his back. His heart skipped a beat and he felt as if there were butterflies in his stomach. Even though he didn’t know what this feeling was, he knew that this moment would end as soon as Kageyama woke up. 

For some reason, he didn’t want it to end. He wanted to feel Kageyama’s warmth hugging tight around him. He wanted this to go on forever. And so, he nuzzled deeper into Kageyama’s lap, and went off to sleep, relishing in the rare moment. 

When the two boys woke up, they found themselves in a strange position on the couch. Kageyama’s arms were wrapped tight around Hinata’s waist, and Hinata’s head was buried deep in Kageyama’s shirt! They immediately scrambled away from each other, cheeks both blushing in embarrassment. 

Hinata looked fondly at the younger boy, and said, “You know Yama-Yama, you move so much in your sleep! When I woke up you were hugging me so close to your chest that I almost thought you had a crush on me!”

The memories of last night came rushing back to Kageyama, and all he could manage was a “H-HINATA BOK-” 

Before he could finish, he felt soft lips pushing deep into his own, and all he could see in front of him was fluffy orange hair. 

He leaned into the kiss.


End file.
